You heal me and I'll reward you, Sensei
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha Lemon oneshot Request, Rated M for sex and other sexual things


This is a Request from someone on Quizilla, but due to not allowing sexual stuff on there. I have to put it on here, anyways i hope you enjoy it!

Sasuke Uchiha belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,

While Hikari was created by the Request person on Quizilla.

* * *

Hikari was sleeping when the light crept threw her curtains, "... is it that time already?" Hikari got up and changed into her usual clothes. Hikari decided to go to the training grounds to practice her katana skills.

After a thew hours of pratice Hikari was out of breath, _"i...*huf* over did it again...*huf*"_she was just bout to sit down when she heard something. Hikari threw a kunai, "humph.. not bad Hikari..." she blushed as Sasuke walked over to her. "S-sauke... what are you doing here...?"

"heh, i was just bout to ask you the same question... Hiraki Sensei" Hikari blushed as he called her that, "uh, um... i was practicing" Sasuke then walked up to her.

"can i practice with you... Hikari Sensei?" Hikari blushed more and put her katana away. "s-sure lets practice some justu" A thew hours past and Hikari and Sasuke when doing there justu when suddenly Sasuke did his Fire Style; Fire Ball justu. Hikari dogged and used one of her water style attacks dissolving his fire and counterattacked with one of her own fire attacks.

Hikari hit him with it and Sasuke fell to the floor, "ahh!" Hikari froze "Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" Hikari then ran over to him.

"h-here, i'll heal your wound" Hikari then healed it, "can you stand?... I'm so sorry!" Hikari bursted into tears.

Sasuke started to chuckle, "heh i should really reward you every time you heal me" Hikari looked at him tears still falling from her eyes. Sasuke then grabbed her face and licked the tears that fell. Hikari's face went completely red. "heh... i like it when you go red... it turns me on Sensei..."

Hikari went speechless no words could come out, Sasuke then moved to her lips and kissed them. "mm... strawberry flavour... " Hikari felt herself slowly getting aroused as Sasuke kissed her again. Hikari then went to kiss him back when Sasuke moved away, "next time you heal me... it be something different, Sensei"

Sasuke then walked off leaving Hikari completely shocked by everything that just happened,_"t-this must have been a dream... its gotta be Sasuke would never do this to me!"_ Hikari then went home.

~The Next Day~

Hikari woke up again by the light shining in, "... i should really buy some darker curtains..." she then got up and changed. Hikari then jolted when she heard screaming coming from the town. Hiarki grabbed her katana and ran there was a enemy ninja in the village attacking the villagers, "give me all your money now!" Hikari pulled out her katana. "let them go!"

The enemy ninja turned and looked at her, "heh, you gonna hit me with that little sword of yours?... ha ha!" Hikari blushed. "come on then girlie!" Hikari charged at him and slashed her sword but he blocked them with his claws and pushed her.

Hikari fell to the floor, "heh, nice panties!" Hikari blushed and saw that her dress had gone up. "you pervert!"

Hikari got up _"i guess I'm gonna have to use some justu..."_Hikari did some hand signs and her blade turned to fire, she then charged at him and slashed her blade, the guy blocked again. After a thew minutes he screamed as the hotness of her blade made his hands burn, "hehe... am i to hot for you?" the guy stood there trying to cool his hands.

Hikari then bit her finger and wrote in blood on her katana blade_, "now's my chance to use that move!" _she stood still and one of her hands made a sign while her other arm was outwards, with her blade facing horizontal. Hikari then spun round in a circle and put her arm in the air with the blade vertically, she then shouted. "Katana Style; Fire Dragon!" Hikari then slashed her blade downward and a fire dragon then flew at the enemy.

The guy looked and tried to run but the fire dragon was too fast and got him, "AHH!" the guy screamed in pain as the dragon attacked him. After a thew minutes the guy didn't move and Hikari fell to the floor as the fire dragon returned to the katana. Hikari looked up as she tried to get her breath, _"that move uses so much chakra... but it was worth it..!"_she then struggled to get up and walked over to the enemy.

Hikari looked down at him, _"he's not moving... did i kill him?" _Hikari then poked him with the handle end of her katana. "h-hello?" But the guy didn't move, Hikari then walked off, "I'll go report the news to Lady Fifth" as Hikari walked off the guy got up the charged at her.

Hikari sensed it and turned around but she was to slow, the guy slashed his claws at her Hikari just bought manged to defend herself but the guy then kicked her, as he did Hikari lost balance and he started slashing her. Hikari manged to dogged but he got her, Hikari stood there as a bit of blood fell from her face. Suddenly Sasuke appeared, "Sasuke! w-what are you-" he turned and looked at her "I'm hear to help"

"N-no! he's to strong for you!" Sasuke then charged at him as he did the guy cut his arm with his claws, "Sasuke!" Hikari used the last of her chakra and she stood still again and one of her hands made a sign while her other arm was up in the air, with her blade facing vertically. Hikari then spun round in a circle and put her arm outwards with the blade horizontal, she then shouted.

"Katana Style; Water Tsunami!" Hikari then slashed her blade upwards and a big water tsunami then went towards the enemy, "wha-?" the guy wasn't able to see as the water wave went over him. Hikari then ran and jumped flipped over the tsunami, she saw the enemy and slashed his back as she landed.

The guy shouted in pain as blood splatted from his back, "argh!" the guy tried to stand but failed. Other jouin then came and attacked the guy and took him away, Hikari then looked up at Sasuke. Hikari got up and walked up to Sasuke, "here let me heal you" Hikari then healed his wound. After she healed it everything went dark and Hikari collapsed.

Hikari then slowly woke up and looked around and saw Sasuke sitting beside her, she blushed a bright red. "your making me horny again Sensei... stop being so cute" Hikari then got up as she did Sasuke pulled her face close to him and kissed her, "umhp...Sasuke" Sasuke pushed his tongue into her mouth and they swirled there tongues together. Sasuke explored her mouth and pulled away, saliva was connected to there tongues and fell from Hikaris's mouth.

Sasuke then took off her red coat and white dress, "S-sasuke wait!" Sasuke didn't listen and took of her black top that was under it showing her bra. "humph... didn't i say i would reward you every time you heal me?" Hikari went red and Sasuke then unclasped her bra as he did he licked around her pink left nipple, while he played with her other one. Sasuke then sucked the hard nipple,

"ahh!..." Sasuke smirked against her skin as he sucked on it. Sasuke then swaped over and played with her hard nipple on the other one, once he had finished her licked up the middle of her breasts.

As Sasuke went to her belly button he licked it, "S-sasuke.. that tickles!" he then went further as he pulled down her panties. "N-no Sasuke! that goin-" Sasuke saw her saoking wet pussy and chukled, Hikari was to slow as Sasuke then touched her clit,

"heh, your already wet Sensei" Sasuke rubbed it while his other hand pulled down her panties. Hikari's legs shacked as Sasuke touched it. "it fells so good, better then- ahh!"

"better then what...? Hikari Sensei?" Hikari froze realizing what she had just said, Sasuke smirked and put her legs on his shoulders. Sasuke then went to lick her clit, "S-sasuke w-wait that's e- Ahh!" Sasuke licked her clit while his free hand played and stroked her opening lips till they parted allowing him entrance in her vagina and juice fell from it. Sasuke then stuck his tongue in her vagina.

"S-sauke wait that's... ahh! to much!" Sasuke wiggled his tongue about and pumped it in and out of her hot wet vagina, Hikari's legs shacked as he did this. _"i don't know how much more i can take!"_Sasuke then touched her clit with his free hand, Hikari's walls then started to tighten around his tongue so he pulled out. As he did some of her liquid was on his tongue and started to fall from her vagina.

Sasuke then entered a finger in her vagina and pumped it in and out, "S-sasuke... go faster" Sasuke smirked and pumped faster and her feminine wetness fell on his hand. "Sensei.. your enjoying this... ain't you...?" Hikari didn't say anything so Sasuke licked her clit.

Hikari moaned, "aren't you" Hikari's essence were covering his fingers as he pumped his finger faster, Hikari couldn't take anymore as he licked her clit while pumping "yes! yes i am... please more...i want more Sasuke!" Sasuke then added another finger and it wasn't long when her walls tighened and throb.

"Sasuke... stop, I'm.. I'm going to- ahh!" Hikari then cum all over his fingers and fell from her vagina, Hikari squirted a thew times. Sasuke pulled them out and licked them. "mm.. tastes good... Hikari Sensei" Hikari lied on the bed trying to get her breath. Sasuke got up and crawled on top of Hikari and kissed her.

"i think that's enough reward for today" Sasuke then went to go but Hikari grabbed his arm, "S-sasuke... please i want.. you.. please.. i can't take it any more!" Sasuke smirked. Hikari then pouched on him and pulled his t'shirt off, she kissed his chest and licked around his left nipple till it got hard and sucked on it.

"unh, Hikari" Hikari then swapped over and then licked down to his shorts and pulled them down, along with his boxers she saw his penis a bit of pre cum fell from the head. Hikari blushed and then sucked on his testicles while her free hand grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down.

After a thew minutes Hikari then took him and swirled her tongue and sucked, "uhn Hikari!" Hikari then stopped. Hikari then took half of his cock and sucked and swirled her tongue around it, Hikari used her hands and rubbed the other half up and down. Sasuke was loving it as Hikari made sure to apply pressure to the head too. After a thew minutes Hikari took him completely again and bobbed her head up and down while sucking on his cock, "oh, Hikari unh!"

After a thew mintues Sasuke's penis throb in her mouth. "H-hikari... i'm gonna!" Sasuke grabbed Hikari and he cum and squitred, his cum fell down his penis. Sasuke sat up and kissed her and pushed her down.

Sasuke then rubbed his cock against Hikari's wet vagina, "ahh Sasuke" and then entered her. Hikari moaned as he thrust into her, after a thew minutes of thrusting Sasuke grabbed her hips and turned her sideways. While still thrusting he made Hikari go on her hands and knees and slamed into her.

"ahh! Sasuke faster! please go faster!" Sasuke thrust into her as fast as he could, Hikari then got up on her knees and pushed Sasuke down. Sasuke fell on his back and Hikari pumped into him, as she did her juices went down his cock. "uhn Hikari!" Sasuke grabbed her hips and slamed her into him, after a thew minutes Sasuke pushed her of him.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke put her on the Chester drawers and thrust into her again, Hikari sat on top as Sasuke thrust into her. Hikari wrapped her legs around him and moved her hips, Hikari banged her legs against him to add to the pleasure. After a thew minutes Hikari felt her end coming near, "S-sasuke i can't take much more!"

Sasuke continued to thrust until his penis trob and Hikari's walls tightened, "S-sasuke I'm... I'm cuming!" Sasuke thrust a thew more times when.

"I'm cuming too" "Sasuke please, cum with me!" Both of them orgasm and there juices went all over them and fell down the Chester drawers, both tried to catch there breath. Sasuke then picked Hikari up and they laid on the bed,

"Sensei, i hope you heal me tomorrow to, so we can do this again" All Hikari could do was blush a bright red.

THE END


End file.
